zeros cut
by Katherine Cullen
Summary: sex, drugs, almost deaths, hills and relation ships. knowing them both their not bad kids just they have some bad luck! read it to find out more!
1. at home

AN: this is after holes and they are all out in high school… Stanley has a girl friend name Lauren, squid has a girl friend named Amy, and zig-zag has a girl friend named Sophie.

" a mom u home?" zero yells when coming in the door from the first day of high school…

" mom r u here?" no one answered so no one was home..

Going in to the kitchen setting his back pack down on the floor. Looked in the re-fridge to see if there was anything to eat.. He turns around and sees his mom left a note.. Not really caring what the note said. But he read it anyway.. It said

" honey.. I am out on a last min business trip. I will be back in 14 days.. If you need any money I left $100,000.50 in your bed room.. I want change.. You can have who ever u want over.. They can spend the night.. U can go where ever.. I will call u with a room number and place I will be at.

I love u honey..

Mom

P.s.

If the house is destroyed I will beat your ass!"

" yeah mom u are always gone.. But at least u left more money then last time.." zero said to his self as he was thinking about what he could do why his mom was gone.. Just as he was about to leave the kitchen his door bell rang.. He of course had to go get it.. Hoping it was not his mom's boy friend. Regretting to answer the door he did.. Lucky for him it was Stanley.

" hey man wazz up?" Stanley asked zero

" moms gone again.. Not like I really ever get to see her.. But the good thing is.. She left a whole lot of cash.. In dollar bills.. She rocks.. Ohh yeah wanna go to ami night." zero asked Stanley

" yeah sure man can all of d-tent go? And our girl friends?" Stanley regretting to ask zero, knowing that he did not have a girl friend. Even though he has been looking for one..

" ok but u will owe me.. And I mean it." zero said with a sigh after words. He didn't mind if d-tent went he just did not want the girls to go.

" ok so I will she u at 5:00" Stanley asked

" yeah. U call every one and tell them to come meet here at my house.. Ohh and tell them to bring me dinner!" zero said knowing that he would be so hungry.. All he wanted was food..

AN: that was my first chappie I know that it was really short but what can I say.. I am writing this at 1:30 am and I am on a sugar rush.. If u have any ideas e-mail me at hellokitty1122ameritech.net don't hesitate to e-mail me.. Ohh yeah tee if u get this u r going to be in the story too..


	2. at the AMI night

AN: EMPRESS ROCKS... YEAH... SHE IS GOING TO SPELL CHECK MY STORY SO THAT WAY YOU GUYS CAN'T BOTHER ME… OK SHE IS GOING TO BE SQUID'S GIRL FRIEND… THANKS…

Later on that night, after Zero got out of the shower (A/N: NICE VISION) just as he got his pants on of course, the door bell would ring...

"God damn it... I mean damn it." Zero said to him, as he ran down with his pants about to fall off and know shirt on, halfway down steps jumps to get to the door faster. He opened the door, Stanley and everyone else was there. Zero was blushing from embarrassment.

"Dude put some clothes on..." Squid said to Zero.

"You can let your self in since u r early... I am going to finish getting ready!" Zero says as he was turning around to go run upstairs.

After getting up stairs he decided to changes jeans to black jeans and a black t-shirt. The black t-shirt said, "Let the smack down. On yo candy asses!" It was one of The Rock's shirts. Well, one day his mom had bought for him. Even though she said, "Never wear it outside of the house since it had a curse word on it." He did not care. When his mom was gone he did what ever he wanted... Even things he knew were really wrong. (But I won't go into that now... don't want to mess up the rest of the story.)

Running back down stairs he grabbed his comb for one of the girls to put his curls in a ponytail, he grabbed a rubber band and ran down stairs. As he was halfway down, he runs back up stairs to get his gel. Finally he gets all the way down stairs.

"Empress can you put my hair in a ponytail…?" Zero asked her.

"Yeah, come here!" She said with a smile on her face since, she was sitting on Squid's lap.

Finally at 6:00 they left. Stanley having his Drivers' ID, he drove the 3 couples and Zero off to the school.

====== At school/ Ami night =====

"Hey, hey, hey, and welcome to SHS's every year AMI night... If you never been to AMI night, it is a night when all the armature bands, with singers get together and compete with other bands. It is great... They don't even have to go to the school... Well here is our first band… Lil Monsters!" If you haven't guessed it was a guest DJ.

"Damn the singer sucks" Stanley said...

"I know!" Everyone at the table said in unison.

======== Later on that night======

"Now for the last group of the night... We saved the best for last... The Squids!" the DJ said

"Hey, they stole my name!" Squid said.

"No honey, they own your name!" Empress said.

"Well, if they stole my name, they better be good!" Squid said angrily.

Since the whole night sucked and all the bands sucked. They decide to leave, but once they were about to leave when the band stared playing, yet they kept walking. But, once the singer opened her mouth, they all turned around. The band was really good! The singer was really fine... But she looked too young for all the other guys. They all looked down at Zero, for once in the entire night smiled.

"Zero you wanna stay...?" Stanley asked

"Hell yeah..." Zero said as sat back in his old seat.

===== After the performance. =====

It was after the performance and the award ceremony, The Squids won. They were really good.

Zero really wanted to meet the lead singer. All the guys walked over to Zero with very big smiles on their faces.

"Zero," Squid said, sort of scaring Zero

"You see where all the girls are sitting, right?" Squid said again pointing outside to a table.

"Yeah...so?" Zero asked, confused.

Before he could say anything else Squid put his hand on Zero's shoulder and pushed him until he walked over there. When he got there he found out why the guys were acting to weird.. And the reason was…

AN: next chappie you will find out who or what was there.


	3. tiny

A/N: THANK YOU VERY MUCH EMPRESS. THIS STORY IS FOR ZERO... LOL... J/K. UMM YEAH... YOU WILL SEE LATER ON IN THE STORY WHY IT IS A TRAGEDY. AND YOU WILL ALSO SEE WHY I AM PSYCHO LATER ON IN THE STORY.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zero I want you to meet Katie." Squid said to zero pointing at a little girl who looked so much older on the stage. I am guessing that you all already guessed that, yes it was the singer of the last group, The Squids.

"Ummm... H-h-hi." Zero finally managed to say.

"Hi," Katie said in the tiniest voice they all ever heard.

"My real name is Hector but everyone calls me zero. You?" Zero said now, very confident.

"My real name is Katherine, but every calls me Tiny!" she said.

"Nice to meet you." zero said

"We are all coming back to my place. You wanna come?" Zero asked tiny.

"Oh come on girl, it will be fun!" Empress said.

"OK, I guess I will." Tiny said.

Finally when they got back to Zero's house. Everyone was hungry, so Zero ordered a pizza.

"DING DONG." the door bell went off. Of course it was the pizza. What else would it be? So after they ate and D-tent and their girls talked for a while, they all stared to ask Tiny questions.

"So how old are you?" Empress asked first

"I am 14. My birthday was yesterday."

"You know zero is 14 too." Empress also added.

"I sort of guessed that." Tiny said. Zero was sinking down in his chair from embarrassment.

"Zero...?" Tiny said

"Yeah." zero answered in a laid back voice while putting his arms behind his head.

"Have I ever met you before?" Tiny asked

"I don't think so." Zero said

"Umm… Tiny can I ask you a question that you don't have to answer now. But ummm..." Zero said slowly.

"Yeah go on shoot!" Tiny said

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Zero asked.

"I don't know. I need to get to know you better. I mean your nice and cute from what I know so far, but I just need to get to know you better." Tiny said.

"Well I am tired where are we sleeping tonight?" Empress asked to get us off the subject.

"Where ever you want. As long as it's not in my mom's room." Zero said.

"You can stay if you want," Zero said to Tiny.

"OK I guess I will!" Tiny said back

============== Tiny's Dream ===========

"Here H-H-Hector I wanna give you my Jaffy." Tiny said as a little kid to Zero.

"Why do you wanna give it to me?" Zero asked.

"Because I love you! And I always will," She said handing the giraffe to Zero

"I love you too, Katie!" Zero said.

--------------------------------------- Next morning in dream

"Where is hector?" Tiny asked the person that ran the orphanage.

"Well Katie, we don't know where hector is at this moment. I am sorry dear." The lady said

"Well find him, bitch." tiny said to the lady.

"Well," She said back

"Ring, ring, ring." the phone went off.

"Go get it!" Tiny said snobbishly.

------------------------------------------ After phone call in dream-------------------------

"We don't know where Hector is. We can't find him... Now go back to sleep..!" the lady said

============ dream over=============

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

The alarm went off. It was time for school. Well at least Tiny was up. She walked into Zero's room where she found all the boys. Except for Magnet. Who came over late? But he didn't know tiny. She just stood there as still as a statue, and looked at the boy she once loved who now wish would die.

"What's wrong chica?" Magnet asked

"Nothing," she snapped back at him

"OK senorita, I will let you be." Magnet said back, sort of freaked out.

The boy that she once loved, and the one that she felt she new forever. The reason that she ran away from the orphanage for. He was just lying there, sleeping. When the alarm went off she just got really mad. She ran out of the room, went to her backpack which was right down stairs. Opened it and pulled out a…………..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry u will have to wait until I wanna do the next chappie!!!!


	4. the blood and zero

A/N: Hey ya'll sorry for the wait

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She pulled out a knife and slashed her wrist. After she put it away Zero walked down stairs to check on tiny.

"Hun, you're bleeding. Here let me fix that!" Zero said

"No, I got it. I'll just let it run down my wrist!" Tiny said back

"No, come right here, right now." Zero said firmly

"FINE." She said back in a prissy tone.

Zero took Tiny's hand, well the one that was not bleeding. He sat her down at the kitchen table and told her to wait for one minute, while he went into the bathroom, to get the first aid kit. So he went in to the bathroom and got the kit, came back out with Tiny just sitting there trying not to cry.

"You will be alright, don't worry. How did this happen?" Zero asked

"I just was getting something and I accidentally cut my self." Tiny lied.

"OK, well be more careful." Zero said

"Are you mad at me?" Zero asked and also added "Do you have an answer to my question?"

"Mad at you yes. Going out, why should I go out with you? You said u would never leave me." She said back.

After she said that she left for school. Not really knowing where it was but would be able to find it. But when she left she left Zero confused. Thinking to himself, Was she the one that I knew when I was younger? Was she the one I left? Was she the one for me?

After a few minutes of thinking he realized that she just walked out the door, he looked at his watch and it was about 3 hours before school, the time he usually leaves at so he told everyone the time and they got up, changed, and left.

-------------------At School-------------------

When all the guys got at school they all looked around for tiny. Of course the only place u could find her was right in front of the school in a break dancing competition. The song that they were playing was the one of the easy things to break dance too… it was "Freak-a-leek"… ( A/N: I am a break dancer.. And freak-a-leek is really easy to break too!)

"Ohh go Tiny, go Tiny..." All the guys around them were going crazy.

D-tent all ran over there to see what was going on. Of course they all started to go crazy too.

Once they diced who won, which was Tiny, Zero went over to her to try to talk to her. Right after she got her $789.00 that she earned after breaking she had to go to the office and sign in. It was time for school. So Zero was going to help her but she found her way on her own. After getting her schedule she went to her first hour with was math—her best subject.

SLAM! The door went on accident.

"Sorry," she said in the tiniest voice.

"It is ok. My name is Mr. Zeonikinie ( zeon-ki-iniee ) but you can call me Mr. Z. welcome to our home. And any one want to sit by her?" he asked. Every one raised their hand. When every one raised there hand she saw Zero and Twitch. She knew Twitch from a couple years ago, not having any clue that he knew Zero.

"Well, go in between Hector and Brian." He said.

"OK." she said.

"Oh yeah what do you want me to call you? We already have a kid the with the same name." Mr. Z said

"Umm… yeah… Tiny…. Spelled with a y. not an I... I get really mad when people spell it with an I." Tiny said to Mr. Z.

"Oh yeah, and tiny." Mr. Z said.

"Huh." she said.

"Take off the knee pads and the do-rag..." he said.

"Ok …" she said back.

Going up to sit there he asked another question making her almost fall.

"NOW WHAT MR. Z." she said back after he said her name

"Come get your locker combination. And Brian will take u there and get you settled." He said to her

"Ok!" she said back.

"Hey what's up shortie?" Brian asked. When they got off the stairs they did their hand shake which was really cool.

"Nothing, lets go." she said back after they got done with their hand shake.

A/N: ok I know that it is dumb... But I am slow and I just got back from a breaking practice with my group. Umm yeah... But thank you so much Empress. I owe u one. Empress... you like?

YEAH! I LIKE!!!


	5. tinys life story

After her and Brian went to her locker after a lot of classes… it was lunch…. But there was a lot stress on her so she went to the bathrooms and took out her pocket knife and slashed it right through her skin. She had cut herself again. Going back out to lunch, which was the 2nd to last subject of school. She went and sat down next to some of her breaking buddies. Brian came over there too. Zero was sitting with D-tent staring at Tiny. Just looking and looking. For Tiny, it was a bad day to wear a white t-shirt and get away with cutting herself so Zero saw and went over there to check and see if she was OK.

"You OK I mean your bleeding again?" Zero asked

Tiny didn't respond just keep talking… not really caring what Zero had to say she went over to break again…

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hey Tiny wait up," Zero and Stanley yelled.

"What do ya'll want?" She yelled back.

Zero and Stanley ran up to her and just started to talk, when they got to Zero's house he asked if she wanted to come in. He really hoped she say yes, because he really wanted to talk to her.

"You wanna come in?" Zero asked

"OK... I guess so," Tiny said back, she needed a place to go because she well, never mind...

When they got in the house Zero took her hand and brought her to his room, and sat down with her and just talked.

"Did you go to an orphanage when you were younger, and if you did, did you give a little boy a Jaffy?" Zero asked, just getting right down to business.

"Yeah, and I know that you are the boy that I gave it to the night before you left." Tiny said back.

"What happened to your parents? I want to know… please tell me!" Zero said.

"OK but I am only going to tell you..." Tiny said taking a breath before she started to talk.

"When I was 4 years old, I found out that my dad was an alcoholic and that my mom was a druggie. One night my dad got really drunk and he just stared to yell at me and my sister, Julia. Then my mom came in and started to fight with my dad. And they fought for hours, me and my sister just sitting on the couch watching our parents like hawks. Then my dad found a gun that we always had around the house in the knife drawer. He took it out and shot my mom 4 times in the head. Then he turned to us and said "I am sorry girls but now that your mom is dead. I will have to go too." So he shot him self right in front of us. After that my sister Julia grabbed me and said "I won't ever leave you and I will take care of you. You have nothing to worry about. I love you! Go up stairs and get some clothing. And meet me down stairs and bring your back pack with some stuff in it. And grab mine too." That's what Julia said to me.

While I was up stairs she took the gun. And she got a lot of food and all the money we had, which wasn't a lot. And we left. We would run at night and sleep in the day. After 14 days," Tiny stopped for a minute to breath again. Zero looked at her and saw that she was crying … she went on.

"We ran out of money, out of food and there was a bullet left in the gun. Julia couldn't take it any more she pulled out the gun and said, "I will miss you lil sis stay out of trouble", and she shot her self. I sat there for a day and cried." She stopped again and started to sob. Zero went over there to hug her… after she had cried for about 5 seconds, she was still sobbing Zero picked her up and had her sit down on his lap.. Putting his head on top of her head said in a whisper...

"It will be OK. No one would want to leave you now. I love you… I really love you…" He said

"You really do...?" She said back with tears rolling out of her eyes.

Zero wiping them away said, "Yeah I really do… will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah..." she said back. Still crying she put her head down on Zero's chest and still crying she feel asleep.

A/N: I know that it was short but hey I needed time to think and I have to go… so peace out… Katie


	6. the fight to the cut

A/N: hey ya'll sorry for being away... My comp was messed up and I went to the Bahamas with my boyfriend…. Sorry ya'll… peace out….also every one who hasn't read one of Empress' stories you have to go and read one of then after you read this chappie… now go on and read it then review it then go read one of Empress' stories. Khlee… .

The day after Tiny told Zero her life story:

As you all know she fell asleep on Zero's lap, with them hand in hand, and her head on his chest. They slept that way the whole night, but Zero didn't really sleep he stayed up for most of the night, just making sure Tiny was okay. For that whole night that was all he could think about—was her and her life. He couldn't believe how much she had been through, and still has been able to live. Zero wasn't even going to worry about them going to school that morning. He just wanted her to be okay. He woke her up in about an hour after he been awake. But he just picked her up and moved her in to his mom's room since it had a really big bed for both of then to cuddle in. ( A/N: don't get me into something nasty says to self as writing! ) so he laid her down on her side and went behind her and put his arm across her arm, which was across her chest, and he fell asleep.

He began waking up in 10 minutes, just in case she was awake. He looked down and saw that she was asleep. But he was still scared that she was still sad about last night. He knew that, that was a lot of pain for her to think of everything that had happened. He thought that maybe if he would go and eat something he would feel better, so he got up and left a message for her on a peace of paper that said

__

" Tiny baby,

I'm down stairs in the kitchen if you would need me. Or if you wake up and want to come and talk to me I am there. Well just come and see me when you get up. Or you can just yell for me.

I love you and I **won't ever never ever**_ let anything bad happen to u baby I love you!_

Love ya

Zero!"

After about 13 minutes, Tiny woke up not really remembering where she was. She then looked at the door where Zero had left her the note.

She read it, smiled at it, and went down stairs.

"Hey baby." Tiny said in a scratchy voice.

"Hey Tiny, are you okay?" Zero asked really happy that she was up. She was beautiful, with her long black/red hair, and same color skin as him… really pale, he went over there and gave her a little peck on the head.

"You hungry, Tiny?" zero asked.

"No I am ok." Tiny replied

"Sorry Hun, you have to eat. Even if you don't want to… or if I have to feed you. I will!" Zero demanded.

"Zero, I hate you so much!" Tiny said laughing.

Zero in a big smile went over there and had her eat a little something. He was really happy he made her laugh. He felt like they were going to be okay, with maybe a few problems. But that's it.

After Tiny ate a little something, she and Zero went on the couch and cuddled. Tiny fell asleep, while Zero stayed up and watched TV. He knew that school was going to be over soon and some of the guys would come over to see if he was ok.

Zero was awaken bye Tiny giving him a peck on the lips to wake him up. He awoke with a very big smile on his face.

"Yeah baby, what do you need?" Zero woke up and asked.

"Can I take a shower over here and borrow some clothes?" She asked looking embarrassed.

"Yeah. You might look like a demented turtle in my clothes but you can have some. Here let me go, and I'll get you a get you a towel and some clothes and you can take a shower." He told her back not even caring that she was going to be taking a shower in his house. So she went to take a shower.

After she got out of the shower, she came out wearing some of Zero's small cloths which were still huge on her. She came over there to Zero and lay down with him and fell asleep with him again.

Later that afternoon every single member of D-tent went home with Stanley, because he had a key to get into Zero's house. So they left all of there school stuff in Stanley's house, and ran over to Zeros.

"Sssssshhhhh... He might be asleep." X-ray then told them what to do.

They opened the door, went into the family room and say Tiny and Zero asleep together on the couch.

"Aww… how cute!!!" Twitch said twitching.

"YO TINY, AND ZERO GET UP!!" X-ray yelled at them.

X-ray was scaring the shit out of Tiny, causing her fall off the couch. Zero just picked up his head, since he knew it was them.

"Yo, Tiny you ok?" Twitch asked.

"Shut the fuck up. All of ya'll! Got it?" She said back, like she was the leader and everyone listened to her but X-ray.

They fought for a while and this is what they said and did.

"No dumb little girl tells d-tent what to do. I am the only one that can!"- X ( A/N: X is for X-ray, T is for Tiny! To make it shorter, right?)

"HEY I AINT NO DUMB LIL GIRL. AND I CAN DO WHAT THE HELL I WANT. I AINT IN D-TENT AND NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE!"- T

"GIRL I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!" X

"THEN WHY YOU CARE?" T

"CAUSE THEY NEVER TOOK ANY THING FROM A GIRL AND THEY NEVER SHOULD!" X

"WELL THEN WHAT ABOUT THERE MOMS AND THERE AUNTIES AND THEIR GIRLFRIENDS?" T

"THEY DON'T BOSS THEM AROUND. I BET YOU BOSS AROUND ZERO!" X

"NO I AIN'T MEAN LIKE SOME PEOPLE I KNOW. NAME: X-RAY!" T

"SO U CALLIN' ME MEAN?" X

"OH HOW DID YOU GUESS?" T

"DON'T BE SMART WITH ME!" X

"OHH I AM SO SCARED!" T

"GIRL DON'T SAY ONE MORE THING OR ELSE!" X

"OR ELSE WHAT?" T

"I WILL HIT YOU!" X

"YOU WANNA FIGHT WITH A BLACK BELT. HE U CAN TRY ALL U WANT!" T

X-ray went right up to Tiny and tried to hit her in her face. But she caught his fist and kneed him in his dick. X-ray still really hurt tried to kick her but she went all Jackie Chan on him. They all tried to break them up, but no one could. X-ray got in a couple hits but she was really good.

=====After the Fight was Over==========

After zero was able to get tiny settled down.

Stanley asked, "Hey, Tiny why didn't you go to school today?"

She didn't answer.

"Tiny, baby you need to chill. Okay?" Zero told her.

She was giving X-ray "Kill him" eyes.

"Zero you got a pocket knife?" She asked zero.

"No I thought you did." Zero answered.

Tiny said, "Why?"

Twitch asked, "Eh, Tiny how tough are you?"

She didn't answer. She just stood up and took the pocket knife out of her back pocket went into the other room and everyone followed her in to the room to see what she would do. She not realizing she took the knife out and cut her top part of her arm, and just breathed in really loud and smiled a little bit, like she would be getting high.

"Tiny you dumb ass," Zero said with a really scared look on his face. He went over there to help her but she stood up and walked out of his house—limping.


	7. the cops

A/N: Howdy ya'll!!! I hope you all really liked the last chappie… so ya'll have fun reading this one…………. Oh yeah please read one of Empress' stories. They are really good… if you made it this far sorry about the spelling in the first chappie. Now Empress is helping me out with the spelling. As you already know Zero and Tiny are having some crap. So this chappie will really tell you the wrong Tiny. The one that shouldn't't be real. So read it... read all of Empress' stories…. Now... I mean after this. I know you want to… but I know you really wanna read this chappie. Now read it… now…. Now…. Now…. Now…. Now…. Now… I could do that all day!

=================================================

After tiny left all of D-tent was in shock. Zero was really mad. After all he did for her she was going to hurt herself! Not understanding how she could hurt herself, Zero thought she needed some mental help for cutting herself and another thing to do. Just as he was about to start to talk to D-tent about what happened. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Zero answered the phone

"Hey sup?" It was Tiny.

"Are you okay? You made me really mad."

"Well, yeah, I am OK but I've been arrested."

"WHAT?" Zero said.

"Yeah, I got in a really big fight with a guy for talking about me. I will be out in 24 hours. They just wanted me in here for a day just to hear my story and see what it was all about. And also since I have no family they won't let me go until tomorrow."

"Tiny who did you fight with now? Also to get you in juvie for 24 hours?"

D-tent heard Zero say that so they stared to eavesdrop.

"I don't know this dude name Jake. He is really tall and in our grade."

"Oh crap. God tiny why are you making me go crazy."

"See, I told you, that you would hate me after one day. So I have to go. Bye..." She hung up on zero right away after he said that she got really mad.

===================== In the Juvie Center==========

There were two cops just talking to her from outside of the cell.

"So what degree are you in karate?" A cop named Dwayne asked.

"4th degree black… Why...?" Tiny answered

"Wow," They said in unison.

"What school do you go to?" He asked.

"The only high school that has a lot of good people in it, not the one that cops are always at. Why?" She asked

"Because you will have to go to school with handcuffs around your hands, behind your back." The cops said.

"WHAT!" She yelled back.

"Yup. We will let you go but then we will bring you to school, walk you to class, and then let you go for the day and if you were good you will be free. And also you don't need books all day." The cops said.

"OK sounds like fun. Well I would like to sleep now. So bye!"

============After She Slept===============

"Get up it's 6 o'clock, wash up and lets go!" The cops said.

Tiny got up easily because she was sort of excited about the day, and how cool it will be. Well because they were close and it was a nice they walked her to school. With Dwayne's huge hand around her neck, from the back they walked her to school.

=============At School=============

"Good morning class." The teacher said. Right after she said that the door swung open and Tiny walked in with two huge cops with her.

"Walk." The cops told her

"Make me!"

The cop hit her shoulder and said, "Walk" she didn't so he kicked her in the back of the knee, which made her walk.

"May I help you?" The teacher said

"Yes you can. This lil girl-", the cop got cut off by Tiny.

"I am not little. God, why does every one think I am really little? Huh, why I would like an answer."

"Is this girl in your class, and if can you tell me where she would sit." The cop, Dwayne said.

"Yes she is in my class and she sits in the back." the teacher said

"Go to your seat." Dwayne said to her in her face. Which he had to bend down to tell her.

"Can I get the cuffs off now?" She asked

"No they love you. Now have a good day and I will show you after school." Dwayne said

"Love you Dwayne." She said

"I know you do!" Dwayne said back

Tiny walked over to the teacher, and told her the story and went to her seat and then stood up for a while.

"You know Tiny, you can sit down." The teacher said, even though everyone was staring at her.

"You wouldn't sit down after getting in a fight last night, having to go to juvie, and then having handcuffs on all day—handcuffs really hurt to sit on." She said back in a really scratchy voice, her hair was in really long braids all down her head, and sporting a black eye and a sprained ankle.

A/N: I need reviews. But if you are a flamer... don't... cuz I will hunt you down… OK… thanks. Love you all….. Get high and call me…… we could have a convo man…


	8. the fire

A/N: Hi all...

========================================================

Everyone still staring at Tiny, she felt like she was as big as an ant. In her mind she was thinking about Zero, and how much shit she already put him through. She just wished that there were a way to make everything up to him. But she knew that there might not be and she might have herself stuck. Stuck like a mouse in a cats mouth.

BUZZ!

The fire alarm went off. Zero looked right at tiny since they sat right next to each other. He knew that she was walking slowly, so he picked her up and carried her outside. Everyone was playing around so he found D-Tent outside and went and sat down by them with their girlfriends and Tiny still in his hands.

"Hey what's up?" Zero asked

"Nothing much," Stanley answered

"Eh, Zero why you got Tiny in your arms?" magnet asked

Right after he said that he dropped her right on the ground.

"Owwwwww…" Tiny yelled out in pain.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha." X-ray started to laugh hard.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" His girl hit him really hard and made him hurt.

After Zero did that she tried to get up with her hands behind her back, when she got up she saw the school in flames. Right after she saw that she looked at Zero in a loving way and walked away. Just as she was walking away the guy she fought yesterday came up to her and grabbed her. He was with his gang.

"Hey girlie I don't take crap like I did yesterday." he said

"Yeah he don't take no crap." a guy said

"So what you got to say or I will beat the crap out of you?"

Tiny just stood there with the look in her eyes just 'Hit me I wont do anything'.

"Just hit me it will make all the pain go away. I could care less. No one would care, no one would come to my rescue so go ahead and hit me," She said looking at Zero like she was about to cry. He looked back, with his eyes huge just cause of what he said earlier and he didn't want her to get hurt.

"HEY YA'LL BETTER LEAVE HER ALONE." She looked behind her and saw that Dwayne was standing right there.

They ran away once they saw the cops.

"Hey tiny. You are free to go." Dwayne said

She just realized that he had undone her cuffs.

She turned around and said, "To go where? Not like I have any parents to go to…No one to call. Free to go where? To go to the flames of the earth? Free to die? Dwayne I have nowhere to go, I have no one to see. The only person I love doesn't even care about me. Dwayne free with no privileges. Can you just kill me why you can." Tiny said with tears rolling down her tan face. It was like few drops of rain going in to a dirty river.

"You can come with me. I will take care of you. I will be your father." Dwayne said with sincerity in his eyes.

"Why would you want a kid like me...? You are a great person but you wouldn't want me I am sure that you would rather have a good kid like Zero or like anyone but me. You couldn't even handle me. You would be a great father but I couldn't go away from everything I have." Tiny said while walking away.

"Tiny!" Zero yelled and ran over to her.

"What I know I already hurt you I cant hurt any one else." she said to him

"Tiny baby, I love you. You should live with Dwayne I know that he would be a great father to you. Baby you can't go on like this I can't have you trying to hurt yourself for a mistake your parents made. You need a father and Dwayne would be a great one. Go home with him. Give him a chance." Zero told her.

"Ok." she left it as that.

Dwayne came up to her and took her hand and lent down. And whispered in her ear, "I will take care of you better then your parents would ever have." She never heard though words before from and adult. So he stood up and took her away in to his car.

"Man," Magnet said

Zero standing right there just looking at the sun.

At Dwayne's crib:

Tiny thought she was in heaven and she was and angle. He had the biggest house she had ever seen. He had a big screen plasma TV. She was wondering who the hell her mom would be. Just thinking who it could be. Dwayne's place was a mansion anyway.


	9. the kiss that could change their life

a/n: sorry I was gone for so long.. couldn't think… write a review or I'm not going to update again!

"Dwayne who the hell are you married to? Who brings in all the green? Man you got to have a lot of cash around here!" tiny said unbelieving her eyes!

" I am not married and what did Hector say to you?" Dwayne asked

" Why do you wanna know!" tiny said with a smirk on her face.

" Well if I am going to be like your dad you have to be able to tell me these things and if you don't tell me your grounded!" Dwayne said as he picked he up and threw he down on the couch and then tickled her! A normal father thing that she never got when she was younger!

" He just told me stuff. He was just really mad about me getting arrested. It a lot like he already married me!" she said looking out side. All she could see down by the school was smoke. Think stupidly she wanted to go and see zero.

" Dwayne, I think I am going to go see zero I mean Hector!" Tiny said accidentally messing up on his name, but she didn't think Dwayne caught her.

" Ok, you wanna ride? I mean its getting dark and it looks like it could rain!" Dwayne said as a father he didn't want her to get hurt or sick.

"No I think I should be ok. I might have you come pick me up though." Tiny said to Dwayne

" Well I am guessing you wont have school tomorrow. If it is storming really bad I'm not going to pick you up. So I guess you will have to stay for the night. At least one last time!" he said.

" you might wanna call him before you go. To let him know you are coming!" Dwayne said

" No, I am going to surprise him. don't you think it might be a good thing for me to go because I see that it says date with molly today on the TV. and it also gives you a chance to get my room ready!" she told him.

" O yeah, crap I forgot about molly. Ok get you little but out of the house call me if you want to be picked up!" Dwayne said in a rush pushing her out of the door!

at hectors place!!!

" knock knock knock" tiny knocked on zeros door.

" hold up a min!" zero yelled. It was pouring rain outside and tiny was soaking wet.

" errrk" the door opened. For tiny she couldn't be in any more bad luck she was wearing a black sweat shirt witch was soaked all the way down to her white tee and her tight jeans felt tighter then normal. ( a/n: she changed at Dwayne's crib)

" hey honey. What's up? You wanna come in?" zero asked with a huge smile on his face. He answered the door wearing basket ball shorts, socks and shoes that's it. He was also all sweaty and his hair was all wet.

" hey, yeah I would love to come in. have you been working out? You look really good." tiny said, and she wasn't smiling. He stopped her once she got in to his house.

" if you don't smile you cant go any further, and to let you know the guys are over and if you wanna stay you have to take off your shoes I don't feel like cleaning up. O yeah do you wanna change? And to answer your question I haven't been working out I just took a shower!" zero said in on breath.

" why do I have to smile?" she said, right then and their she couldn't help but smile.

" hect, can you give me a piggy back up to your room I am too lazy to take off my shoes standing up!" she said smiling. She guessed he was saying yes because he knelt down to the floor and had her get on his back. Carrying her up to his room she gave him a cute peck on his check. When she did that he got a huge smile!

" What do you wanna wear?" He asked her pulling out some basketball shorts and a lot of wife beaters of every color. She picked out the black beater and dark blue shorts.

" Hun can I ask you a question?" she asked

" Sure you can. Shoot!" he said sitting next to her, he put his arm around her waist.

" Why dose it always rain when I come over here and why are all they guys over all the time?" she said looking at him with totally drenched curls and a confussed face.

" Well I don't know why it always rains, and the guys are always over because their my friends. Now can I ask you a few questions?" He said as he ruffled with her drenched curls.

" Yeah." She said with a innocent smile.

" Can I give you a kiss?" He asked looking straight into her eyes.

" Go ahead shoot!" She said copying off of him playfully, with a smile on her face and his, they kissed for about 19 Mississippi's until zero laid her back on his bed, so she was laying down like she would be going to sleep. She put her hands on his cold bear back, as he had her lay her head down on his pillow. Since they have been making out for almost 1 minuets they had to stop and breath. Taking a few short breaths tiny said, " wow I-" she was cut off by zero putting one finger on her lips.

" shhhh, don't say anything!" he said as they started to make out again. He started to take off her…..

A/n: you will have to review for more!!!


	10. the stop

A/N: a lot of weird shit last chapter here is the stuff ya'll want! Oh yeah and there is a new thing in here... When you see this thing ( ) and if there is a word in-between it is saying an action, someone it did while they were talking. Like if someone clears their throat it will be (clears throat) or something like that. Ok… ok…

* * *

"Wait," She said as she stopped him in the slight move that would have changed their life forever.

"What? Were moving too fast, huh?" He said looking sorry.

"Yeah, just a bit too fast. It's okay though…" She said as they looked away from each other. He got off from on top of her and sat next to her. He sat there and breathed out hard. She smile and turned to him and said, "Honey its not you, if we were if we were older and been together longer then I would have gone through with it but-" She stopped and lost her smile, "If you never want to see my face again I'll understand." After that was said, she stopped and put her head down.

"No, I wouldn't want that, its just I thought we were ready but I understand and I'm mostly sorry!" He said, and then put his arm around her. She got close and cuddled into him. "I love you." He whispered, and pushed some still wet hair out of her face.

"I love you too!" She said in a whisper back.

"Yo, Hect, you coming back down? Oh, hey, bitch!" X-ray said as he came in.

"Yup that really is me. The biggest bitch ever. I'm so hurt—tears!" She said sarcastically. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha," She tried really hard not to crack up about the face he made when she came back with, but it was too hard! Hector looked at her and gave her "The Look."

"Sorry!!" She said back.

"Humph, that's what I thought." X-ray said back, with a smile on his face.

"Don't get cocky X, I don't feel like beating your ass today." She stated in a cruel voice. X-ray and she never got along ever since they fought before at Hectors house.

"We're coming!" Hector said as they got off his bed. She walked next to X-ray to get out of the door with Hector following. When Tiny and X-ray were right next to each other, he put his arm out and hit her really hard in her stomach. After he did that he ran down the stairs and left. She bent over and held on to her stomach.

"You okay?" Hector said and knelt down on one knee so he was at her height. He lifted up her head to see her eyes; just by looking into them, he could see that she was really hurt. "I'm guessing that hurt really bad. Wait are you even breathing?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" She said barely even breathing. He sat on the floor and pulled her down on his lap. She sat on his lap and put her head back and tried to catch her breath, then coughed twice, took a large breath and said, "Thanks," she said to him, while she rested and tried to get back on a normal breathing schedule.

"Thanks for what?!" He said back. At that moment she still wasn't breathing right. "Wait; don't answer until you can breathe." He told her as he gave her a kiss on the check. "Never mind, I think I figured it out. Nod your head if you wanna go downstairs or shake you head if you wanna chill here for a minute, or if you wanna go, but you don't wanna walk nod your head yes really, really slow, or-" he was cut off by her placing her pointer finger on his lips. She nodded her head very slow and gave him a peck on the lips, then nuzzled her nose on his. "I like that!"

"Like what?" She said—she finally got to catch her breath.

"What you just did." He said

"This? (Nuzzles his nose again)?" She said.

"Yeah, it's sweet! Just like you," He said and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"I like that!" She said copping off of what he had done.

"Like what?" He asked.

"What you just did," She said.

"This? (Gives her kiss on the lips again)?"

"Yeah, it's sweet. Tastes like you." She said while laughing.

"Ha. Do I taste good?" He asked stupidly

"Yeah… like you..." She said back.

"Yo Hector, you coming man?" Stanley yelled.

"Yeah. He'll be there in a sec!" She answered for him.

---------------------------------- Downstairs---------------------------------

"Hector, I didn't know you had your girlie over." Stanley said as he put in a movie.

"Does it matter?" He asked, not meanly though.

"No it's cool!" Stanley shrugged, and Hector laughed. "So, what was taking you so long anyways?"

Hector furrowed his eyebrows and sighed heavily. "Well, X-ray came in, and asked if I was coming, right?" Stanley nodded. "So, he saw Tiny, and went, 'Oh, hey, bitch.' That didn't really affect her so she was all, 'Oh that hurt—tears!' She then started to crack up, and I gave her 'The Look', and she stopped. She stood up, next to X, and he hit her in the stomach and ran off." He frowned slightly at this point. "Well, she bent over, she was holding onto her stomach—she looked like she wasn't breathing right. I asked her if she was okay—if she was even breathing right, she went 'I'm okay!' But that was bull, and I pulled her on my lap. I suddenly started to ramble, and then she silenced me with a kiss." He blushed. "And, we, well…I'm too embarrassed to even say."

Stanley laughed this time. "It's okay—you know, you really seem to care about Tiny."

Hector nodded. "I do—I told her I loved her." He had a huge grin on his face. "And, well, she loves me back."

Stanley snorted. "No surprises there, man."

Hector looked at Stanley confused, he tilted his head slightly.

"It's obvious that you love her Hector, I was wondering when you were gonna tell her."

* * *

a/n: hope you like it any one wanna help i'm having writers block help plz... o yeah every one thank empress


	11. moves, and fall

a/n: short one this time just to let you all know that Stanley and hector are still watching the movie and tiny is asleep there not really even watching the movie their more like talking about her so.. Just to let you allKnow…i also don't know how good the editing will be I haven't been able to talk to her rents ever since they went all ahh, cuz I was talking to her.. Well let me know if you wanna help.

* * *

" So you really like her eh?" Stanley asked even though he knew the answer.

" Yeah man, I mean like I don't like her I think I am in love!" He answered first with a confussed look on his face then it turned to a smile as he look down at the girl who was sitting on his lap with her head down on his chest fast asleep.

" GET ON MY LEVEL.. YOU CAN NEVA EVA EVA EVA NEVA EVA EVA EVA EVA! GET ON MY LEVEL. ! WHAT !" Tiny's cell phone Dwayne gave her before she left the house. ( a/n: sorry for menching that) She sprung up and answered it.

" Speak!" she said in a tired raspy voice and then she stretched.

" Ok.. Bye… Love you too.. Ok hang up already.. Have fun!" She said just so she could get off the phone. " God I have to change that ringer!" She said, then she asked her hip-hop guru " What should I change it too?"

" I don't know!" Stanley said right away, he doesn't really listen to hip hop a lot, his Mom might blow up if she heard he was.

" Record you ringer!" Hector said. " You have a really excellent voice!"

" Naw, I'm good. What about go D.J.?" She asked. Hector shaked his head no. " Ghettomusick? Get back? My goodies!" She said and, saw Hectors head go to the side like what. " You know that song where her goodies stay in the jar!"

" No not that song!" Hector said back fast. He couldn't stand that song ever since a girl was singing it for a solo in his old class.

" Yo Hect, man I got to go I will talk to you tomorrow!" Stanley said standing up and grabbing his sweat shirt that he wore over here. " Bye man. Yall two have fun. But not too much. Bye tiny!"

" Ha Ha very funny ok now leave." He said after they did their hand shake thingy.

" Sortie wanna ride?" She said, she was thing to hard to even realize that Stanley said good bye to her.

"No!" He said and played with her crazy curls like he would play with his.

" Bring um out!" She said.

" Yeah!" He said as he watched her down load it on her phone. " Can I play a game on your phone?"

" If I can braid your hair!" She said to negotiate with him.

" Ok." He said. " Where do you want me to sit?"

" On the floor. Uhh duh!" She said with a smirk on her face. " O yeah go get me a lighter!"

" What?" He said in a high pitched worried voice. " Your going to burn my hair?"

" I'm not going to burn your hair baby, I was just kidding!" She said fast with jump in her voice.

" Now sit!" She said as she put her hand on his shoulder and his side of his stomach to bring him down to sit between her legs ( a/n: for all my nasty minded people not like that!) She braided his hair this way and that. When she was in the middle he asked.

" What did you mean when you said have fun to Dwayne? Not to be noise or anything I just wanted to know. " He said opening and closing her phone. Then putting his head back to rest his sore neck, after she was done with the zigzag braid.

" He just said that I might wanna stay here for a while tomorrow because his "boys" are telling him he is going to be getting lucky tonight!" She said and then looked at his face witch had a very large smile on his face you know the one you get right be for you start to crack up, well then he started to crack up. She bent down and gave him a kiss on his lips after they stopped from laughing and asked " Can we take a break?"

" Yeah! Your killing my head babe!" He said as he put his hand on her check and his thumb under her chin.

She smiled and said " My hands are killing me!" Then she moved her hands around in weird ways. Hector took her hands and started to massage them. " I wanna dance! You wanna?"

" Yeah sure, but the thing is, uhh, I cant really dance!" Hector said putting his head down. " What kind of music?" he said getting up to turn on the c.d. player.

" Hip-Hop dumbo!" She said as she grabbed his hand to make him stand up. " Wanna learn how to break dance, I don't mean like as good as me but the basics?" she had a smart ass look on her face, then the wise ass look disappeared and went to the innocent smile she usually has.

" Ok! Awesome!" He said and then went over to the radio. Then she started his lessons.

" Ok do this, lift your heal up and then move in you knee for one then move it out then back the other one same thing." She said too him. He did it right but off beat. " Ok wait. Stop. ( she stood in front of him and put her hand on his chest) Find the beat first and then move you head to the beat, like you would with your head phones. I've seen you do it too, so you have no reason. Ok!" The song, "what u gonna do?" came on. Tiny started to move her head then her shoulders slightly, not big enough for a lot of people to realize, but hector did, because he knows her moves down to a science.

Hector found the beat and asked her " Like this?" He said imitating her. She nodded her head yes. Then she went on and taught him 5 moves in 2 songs. " Ok that helps me on dancing by my-self not with you, only you. How do I dance with you. Wow that is embarrassing." He said and then blushed.

" Ok, the thing is when you are dancing with girls is that you don't want to over show them. They want to be the center of attention when they dance. So you know do basic moves nothing to over show them. Ok like if I were to pop what would you do while I do?" She said asking him. He moved in the way he was suppose to. " Right! You got it. Ok now do the same thing while I dance for 5 seconds, I don't like dancing normally! Oh yeah and before we start, can you give me my inhaler " she said he handed her, a black covered inhaler, she took it then she said " Ready" Then she popped 5 times supper fast.

" You can dance real good, baby!" he said in a deed stair and looking at her all over.

" Umm thanks" She said as her face got all red. She hated to dance like most girls. Break dancing was the one thing that singled her out from the rest of the girls. She still would dance normally when she had to. " O yeah that doesn't mean I am ever going to go to any dances. I don't stoop down that low!"

" Yeah I know you don't. I don't either!" He stated. " Just so were clear!"

" Yeah we clear. Ok now I am tired." She said.

" Ok Couch or, Room?" Hector asked pointed to the stairs or the couch.

" Couch its closer and, were closer together. I'm cold too warm me up!" she said to him playfully, and she went to the side of him and he put his hands on her shoulders and pretended to massage them. They walked over to the couch close together. Hector jumped on the couch and got comphy, then Tiny laid on top of him laying her head down on his chest.

" Baby can you get up for a min. Can you turn off the lights and I'm hot so I wanna take off my shirt!" He said, she felt all the vibrations when he talked, and when he breathed up and down his chest would go. Weirdly, she loved that she thought it was erotic. She got up turned off the lights then turned back on the TV. Then went over to him and laid back where she was.

" Can we watch a movie or something. You know I'm not going to be able to fall asleep at like (she sat up on him and looked at the time) 7:30 at night!" She said while she started a deep stare into his beautiful brown eyes.

" Yeah, hunny! What do you wanna watch with yo sleepy eyes!" He said while he sat up and gave her a kiss on her eyelids which were closed. "You already know I don't have any make love to chick flick, movies only scary ones!"

" O yeah. Great, what is the least scary one you have?" She said, while Hector turned her around so that way her back was to his chest. Hector started to kiss her neck, she breathed heavily and then told him to stop. He back off and said sorry under his breath.

" Probly The Grudge!" He said while locking his arms around her slim, nicely worked out stomach.

" No! Way to scary!" She said while she put her hands on top of his.

" Its not Scary, plus baby, you can grab onto me at any point in time!" He said picking her up like a baby to go and get the movie.

" If I am up all night you'll have to stay up all night with me too!" She said putting her hands around his neck. "Ok?"

" Alright, you probly wont even last through the beginning, and if you do and something scary happens well then I will occupy you with something that involves me! T-baby, and I'm not talkin bout sex, just kissing or something!" Hector, said still holding on to her tighter then.

" I like that plan!" she said as he pop in the movie! The movie went on and lets just say that their has been a lot of making out, and well maybe even a little more!

NEXT MORNING!

" Tiny honey wake up!" Hector said as he handed her, her shirt!

" Thanks babe!" Tiny said as she put her arms up over hectors head , then laying her head back onto his chest. Tiny breathed deeply and then tried to say something but nothing came out, she cleared her throat and finally was able to say " I love you!"

" I love you too baby!" He said as he placed his hands on her cold bear back. Now what you think went on actually didn't, now the reason she didn't have on a shirt was because they both were hot last night she slept in her bra all night. Well also, the little more was that they almost did it again but she managed to stop him a little bit after she did last time. Hector picked his exhausted girl up and sat he up on the couch bent down on one knee, so he was at her size and, put her shirt on her. " You hungry?"

" No, but I'm thirsty!" She said in a raspy voice, ever since she woke up that last time yesterday she never gotten her voice back. Hector stood up and pulled up his pants so that way they weren't falling off his ass, but since he was kinda sagging she saw his Sponge Bob boxers, then he went to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle to share.

" Here!" He said after opening it up for her. She took one sip of water and then started to cough. She managed to stop after a while. " You know honey your not looking so good, do you want me to take you home?" He said now looking at her face witch looked drowsy and pale.

" No, I think I'm alright!" she said still coughing. She took back the water that Hector was holding and drank some more. She stood up for a minuet and then put the water down. " Honey, maybe I should go home!" She said while passing out into his arms.

A/N: O KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH HER.. I DON'T EVEN KNOW.. HOLY SHIT WHO IS GOING TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER… I HAVE AN IDEA.. DUN DUN DUN DUNA! ITS CRAZY SPONG BOB BOXER BOY AKA MY BOO AND ME WILL WRITE THEN NEXT CHAPTER.. WOW DO I LOVE SEEING HIM IN HIS CUTE LIL BOXERS… AWW… HES SO CUTE! HE LOOKS LIKE A CHIPMUCK! AAAAWWWWWWWWW!


	12. hosiptal

a/n: what's up? Yeah well I am going to erase the rest of my stories and only have this one just to let you know! Well I have to give credit to my boyfriend for ideas well yeah a lot of drama happens this chapter. What do you think I wrong with her? I know.. Do you?

* * *

_" No, I think I'm alright!" she said still coughing. She took back the water that Hector was holding and drank some more. She stood up for a minuet and then put the water down. " Honey, maybe I should go home!" She said while passing out into his arms. (a/n: from last chappie, just a reminder!)_

"Shit!" Hector said as he caught her in his strong arms. He picked her up and called Dwayne from her cell phone.

* * *

Conversation 

" Dwayne?" Hector asked with concern in his voice. He was staring at the girl in his arms totally unconscious.

" Yeah, hey Hector, what's up?" Dwayne said not knowing anything was wrong with his daughter.

" Tiny she passed out! I don't know what's wrong with her we both woke up about 5 mins ago, she was thirsty and I gave her some water she started to cough and then passed out!" Hector said in one breath and very fast. Her face was so pale she almost looked white. Her face was started to sweat and she was shaking furiously. Hectors eyes started to fill with tears, and worry.

" Ok, well I was going to go to the store and pick up some stuff I will come pick her up, do you wanna come with her too?" He asked in a calm voice but he actually was freaking out.

" Yeah, but I don't know if you just wanna take her home, ( sniffles and wipes away a tear, falling from his eye) you probably wanna take her to the hospital!" Hector said trying to have his self stop crying but he was in doubt that she would live.

" You think it's that bad?"

" If she wasn't sweating and shaking really bad trust me I wouldn't have called!" Hector said while he took the freezing water bottle and put it on her forehead. Even though she was unconscious she was holding on to his shirt for dear life.

" Ok, I am on my way right now. I think I know where you live!" He said not to sure he gave him his address and hung up the phone.

End of conversation

* * *

Hector made him self stop crying so he were to appear strong. Dwayne knocked on the door, and Zero yelled it was open. Dwayne walked immediately over to his daughter who was sitting on her lovers lap. 

" How long has she been out?" Dwayne asked putting some of her daughters hair behind her ear.

" Ever since I called you!" Hector said taking short breaths in-between each word to make sure he wasn't going to cry.

" Ok, we do need to take her to the hospital. She's burning up!" Dwayne said while he placed his huge hand on her tiny forehead. " Do you wanna come?"

" Yes!" Hector said nodding his head. Hector picked up the tiny girl and brought her to her Dads red Hummer 2.

" You ok Hector?" Dwayne said to him.

" No, I am really worried about her, if I loose her I loose half of my life! You probably don't know but I meat her before, I mean like when I was young." Hector said about to cry but trying so hard to stop himself. He played with Tiny's hair and bent down and kissed the top of her head. Dwayne saw and was about to say awww, but held himself back.

" When did you meet her?" Dwayne asked.

" When I was a lot younger and in the same orphanage she was in. I kinda ruined her life for a while!" Hector said to Dwayne who was really concentrating on finding a parking spot. " Do you think she is going to be ok?"

" Of course I do, she's a tough cookie and when we find out what is wrong with her it will be for the better, and if nothing wrong then it'll still be good!" Dwayne said to the young boy holding on to his girlfriends hand. Her hands was freezing and shaking, but when Zero held on to them they stopped.

When they got there Dwayne took her away from hector for parental differences.

" Hi, yeah she passed out and hasn't woken up for an hour and a half, and she has been shaking terribly and sweating. I think we need her checked out." Dwayne said to the person at the desk. She wasn't a day over 21 and had red long hair. She called and said it was a 12, 92. ( a/n: its said like 12. Then 92. Not 12,92) 5, seconds after she called a doctor came and took her out of his arms. Hector took one quick look at her face witch seemed to look full of pain and put his head down. He started to cry, yes he was embarrassed but he would do anything for her to be ok. Dwayne went over to him and started to pat his back and whisper that she would be ok.

Hours have passed since they last saw her, they were the only two in the waiting room. They talked about Zeros past and his Mom and how she always leaves him with no warning. So far she had only been gone about 6 days and she's going to be coming home soon.

Zero forgot he still had her cell phone in his left pocket and his in his right. His phone started to vibrate. He sat up and answered it.

" Hello?" He asked in a wait for an answer.

" Hey honey how are you?" It was his Mom.

" I'm alright, O yeah by the way I have a girl friend now, and she is in the Hospital and I am in the waiting room for her, so how are you?" He said kinda funnily so his Mom would get the point that he is not so good.

" Well, that's good, I have some bad news!" His mom said in a sad voice." I'm not going to be able to come home for a long while now, well and they want to move me to a different job, in a different location, but we wont move honey, I'll just move and you will have to move in with Stanley for a while." His Mom said

" What! How long are we talking here, mom you already left me once I don't need it again!" Hector said worried and pissed off at the same time. He worked so hard on finding her again and all she is going to do is leave him again.

" Well, I don't know at this exact point in time but I will let you know as soon as I can, well I am being paged to go I will have to talk to you later, I love you!" His Mom said.

" Yeah well I wish I could say the same!" Zero said hanging up the phone in a rude tone and walked in to the guys restroom.

" Damn it!" He said kicking one of the walls. He washed his face to calm him down. He stilled loved his Mom he was just really mad at her at this point. When he got back out there he saw Dwayne talking and thanking the doctor.

" Hector!" Dwayne yelled for him.

" Yeah!" He said back to him when he turned around, Dwayne had a big smile on his face. He must have gotten good news about Tiny.

" She is going to be alright, they said that she hasn't eaten in like 4 days and if she did then she made her self throw up and she has also been cutting her self and the loss of blood caused her to pass out!" Dwayne said and lost his smile as if he was disappointed in her. Hector just breathed slowly and calmly, he felt like she broke her promise that they never made! He just didn't understand why she would do this to her self when she can come to him to talk it out instead of doing something to her self. "Hector, we can go see her if we want!"

" Alright!" He said, shaking his head. He just kept breathing loudly.

When they both got in the room and saw tiny just laying their, her hair long and down on both shoulders. If they didn't see the occasional rise and drop of her chest they would have thought that she was dead. Dwayne was able to put on a smile and sit next to her, he gave her a kiss on the top of her head and then brushed her hair back.

" Hector are you ok?" Dwayne asked Zero who was still standing at the door. He nodded yes and went over to her. Hector was starting at her closed eyes, he didn't even realize that Dwayne got a phone call that they needed him at work for a few. He asked hector if I would be ok if he left her there for a few minuets. He said yes and he left.

About 10 minuets after he left Tiny's eyes opened!

" Hey baby!" Zero said softly. He was able to put on a smile and a stare.

" Wh-what happened?" She said softly trying to sit up.

" Eh, lay back down!" Zero said placing one hand, on each shoulder and kinda pushing her back down. "You passed out from not eating and a loss of blood from cutting your self!" He said still smiling.

" Your not mad at me?" she asked looking at his feet, he saw her eyes start to water and a tear fall out.

He wiped it away and said, " Never! I love you too much! It just scares me!" She looked down in sorrow. " Its alright, don't worry. Your dads not mad either!"

" You mean Daddy Dwayne!" She said still staring at her feet! The doctor came in the room to check up on her.

" I see your awake! Are you her boyfriend?" The doctor asked.

" Yeah I am! Why?" He said, then asked.

"You can kiss her if you want!" The doctor said. The doctor left and they both stared into each others eyes, Zero bent down and gave her a long kiss, until the doctor closed the door to give them there privacy. They both smiled and laughed, he kissed her nose and then they started to make out again! There was a window in the door and one of the doctors looked in to see the two and smiled to see how much they cared about each other. They were holding each others hands and staring into each others eyes. The doctor opened the door when they both started to crack up! " You know you both should get married ASAP, and you (points at tiny) should eat something! O yeah and you have no choice but pick something you want to eat and I will bring it to you!"

"Ok, you hungry?" She said asking Zero if he was hungry.

"I can wait to eat, you need something to eat! Are you hungry?" Zero asked.

"O yeah dear, when you eat you can go home!" The doctor said.

"I want some fry's will that count?" She asked, the doctor nodded and went to go get them. When the her fry's came back Dwayne delivered them. He gave her a kiss on the head and when she ate them she was aloud to go home.

"Ok hector, I have to work over night can I trust you with her for the night?" He asked her boyfriend.

"Of course you can!" Hector said back playing with her hair! Dwayne gave them a ride home and when they got there it was 9:55. Hector carried her up to his room, they both laid down on his bed and watched TV. it was still summer but it was raining horribly. So bad that the lights went out at 10:59.

"Ok, this is scary!" Tiny said grabbing on tight to Hector.

"Its alright. I'm here. So now what do you wanna do?" Hector asked since their TV. went off.

"Hold on to you!" She said back.

"I like that idea!" Hector said back while he put his arms around her and held her tighter. They both looked at each other and stared into each others eyes, they started to make out until…..

A/N;You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens! Review plz! Tell me what you thought! If you have any ideas for the couple e-mail them two me or or or or talk to me on aol/aim at slipperylizardz0


	13. SEX

a/n: its time now! And everything under here is done slowly. I am really taking a chance with this chapter.. It is a very important chapter. O yeah and for school they will have the rest of the year off. But will have a full two years of school the next year. I am putting this chapter out nervously. So please review.

_

* * *

They both looked at each other and stared into each others eyes, they started to make out until…_

He pulled off her shirt leaving her in just a black and red lacy Victoria secret bra. Being caught in the moment of passion, and his juicy lips. (a/n: boy your name must be cambles cuz he's mmm, mmm, good!). Their hands were moving slowly and passionately all up on each other smooth skin. He was on top her, knees bent on either side. His back slanted and his hands on her shoulders to keep him up so he wouldn't be hurting her. He slowly switched it around so she was on top of him. She sat down on his higher lap, well his dick. still making out with him. She put both of her freezing hands on his burning warm chest and he put both hands on her freezing back. His erotic thoughts pushed his hands to her back bra strap and un hooked it, causing her to reveille her chest to the man she loves. He had her lift up each hand so he could remove from still being on her. ( a/n: rember this is with no lights.. He cant see perfectly only a little bit. But a little bit can be a lot in their case!) She instantly stopped making out with him getting a rush of the nerves. She looked down but not at his face.

" Its goanna be fine baby, don't worry, nothing is going to happen!" He reassured her windily and then started to make out with her pulling her back in to the passionate scene before sex.

They made out for a few minuets until she started to unzip his pants. He switched places with her again so he was on top. He finished taking off his pants to revile his sponge bob boxers. He unzipped the pants she was wearing to show that she was wearing the sexiest kind of underwear a guy could think of, a thong. (a/n: first kind my man could think of.. God what a freaky lil boy!) He got a chill of erotic pleasure and made a sound while they still were lip locked. They both tore off the last layer of clothing for each of them to revile nothing on each of them at all but their skin and for her, her belly button ring with a playboy bunny hanging off the end ball. Still making out with each other and totally ignoring every other part a grown couple may do, Hector moved in with the close and things went on smoothly like they would for adults.

Since they loved each other so much they couldn't take their lips of the other ones lips for one minuet just to keep the pleasure going. He would kiss her, she would kiss him back. For hours it went on and on slowly and pleasurable just like that. Doing a few different passionate things for the other in a short period of time. Hector touching things he thought he would never touch at his age. Her tiny, but super curvy body rubbing against his strong body to her. Her tiny body on top of his large one. Their bear skin against bear skin, thrusting, and grinding, moaning and groaning for hours until they both gave out of tiredness and love, and slept the rest of the night away. Him behind her both on their side.

* * *

The morning after.

" Baby doll, wake up!" Hector said giving her a kiss on the check, and turning her over to face him.

" Huh?" She said opening her eyes to stare a long stare in to the mans eyes that she made love to last night. She pulled one of her tiny hands out from under the blanket and rubbed her eyes.

" Good morning, my beautiful sweet heart!" He said giving her a kiss on the lips, and placing his hand on her freezing bear back.

" Morning!" She said back softly, moving closer to him and placing her head turned to the said against his warm chest. He started to rub her back, but stopped when she yawned a tired yawn.

" Did you sleep good?" He asked moving the small, but curvy young woman closer so their was no room between them.

" It was only ok!" She said sleepily. "I had a bad dream, yeah I know really kiddesh but I couldn't help it. So I was up for a few more hours, then I need to be!" She said yawning at the same time. " I'm cold!"

" Why didn't you wake me up baby? I might have made things better! Here let me warm you up!" He said now taking his had that was on her back and brushing her hair out of her face. Then he started to stroke her back up and down for friction warmth. Then he asked while rubbing her back, " Is that helping?"

" I don't know… I guess I just had too many things on my mind, and didn't think of it at that time! And not really!" She said back slowly like she had to think really hard to get through it. She looked down full head. " D-do you still love me?"

" (said slowly) Yes, sugar pie of course I do. Why would you think I didn't? I mean honey if I didn't love you I wouldn't do anything with you! I love you a lot! Why would you say that?" He said, and asked curiously staring in her eyes deep beautiful eyes.

" I don't know. I just didn't want last night to ruin anything we had! I just got nervous after a while but I couldn't help it cause it felt so good! Hector, I mean, never mind I don't know what I mean!" She said breathing loudly.

" Why would it. If anything babe it just made it stronger! I love you baby, I really do! I always will!" He said pushing her head up with her hands. He rubbed her nose with his and then kissed her on her lips. He really understood now why she was asking. He thought to himself over and over again last night why he laid behind her with his arms across her chest._" I cant believe I just did that! To a person I really love!" _or _" Wow, she is so beautiful! I cant believe I got to share that with her!" _or like _" Damn, I got to do something intimate with some one I love more then air!"_

After last night Hector felt closer to her and he felt well, more confident about him self. Epically when he reviled his "snake" and seeing her reaction to it, he felt good. ( a/n: sorry my nasty mind is doing this chapter with me.. Aka my boo…. O yeah and I m guessing she thought it was big….. Really big… lol…. Cracks up like a crack head!)

" I know this is the wrong question to ask after we both just lost our v card, but did you enjoy it last night?" He said with a smirk on his cute perfect face.

" Hell, yeah! I loved it, mostly because it was with you! How could I ever hate it!" She said in her normal morning scratchy but, still sexy voice. She put her head back and took a large breath of fresh air, not of what he was breathing in her face. He felt the rise and fall of her chest, they were so close to each other that her chest pushed his chest to move in a bit, all of that happened faster then the speed of light. He knew she was just breathing and that's it. They both stared an elongated stare in the other ones eye. Still in the dark of the early morning, even thought it was late. It was still storming and she was still holding on to him for dear life. They both loved each other more then words could explain.

" So did I!" he said back stroking her back slowly again. " So did I!" they cuddled for a while and kissed quietly in the dark. The lights still off and their clothes thrown around every where. She pushed her hand through the corn rows she had finished a the night before last night.

Tiny sighed and said " It ended to soon!" they both started to giggle and she just pulled him closer.

They were just about to make out again when, " Ring, Ring, Ring!" His phone started to go off. They still had no power and it still was raining! He grabbed his boxers threw them on and got up for the phone.

" Hello?" He said stretching from side to side.

" Hey Hector its your Moms boyfriend you know, Rich!"

" O what do you want?" Hector said back rudely.

" I'm not aloud to call and check on my favorite hopefully soon son?" He asked

" No!" He said back.

" Hector!" Tiny said laying on his bed facing him under the blankets.

" Who was that in the back round? It sounded like a girl! Hector who was that?" He said getting all up in Zero, and Tiny business.

" It was my girlfriend, and what do you want. I have things to do places to go people to see!" Hector said really expressing his hate towards his moms boyfriend.

" Well gee, Hector! I don't even have to ask what you did last night! I know what you did last night cause I can tell. Hector look at you bedroom door that's wide open!" He said, Hector hung up his phone turned, and looked slowly over by his door to see his Mom's boyfriend just standing their. Hector looked over at Tiny to see that when he showed up she started to cry.

" Get the fuck out of my house!" Hector said trying to sound strong and not worried about anything in the world but him and his girl.

" I don't have to!" He said back. " You shouldn't be fucking people at your age Hector! Your too young! Why are you going out with a hoe any way!"

" Your not my Dad so don't tell me what to do ass hole! And she's not a damn hoe! She's my girlfriend and I love her now get the fuck out of my house!" Hector said standing up for himself and Tiny.

" I'm not going to leave Hector!" His Moms boyfriend said.

" O hell yeah you do! Get out my house or imma call the cops!" Hector said back to him.

" You wouldn't do it!"

" Yeah, your right but I will do this!" Hector said going to his Moms boyfriend and punching him in his left eye. He was still awake but his Moms boyfriend left. Tiny was sitting under the covers with her knees bent and her back exposed. She still didn't have on a top but she was cool with it now. ( a/n: she stole some of hectors boxers for undies! I like that word undies!)

Tiny was just sitting their crying. He went over to her. He cocked his head to the side.

" What's wrong baby?" He asked concerned. He was confussed and didn't know why she would be crying. He never really understood a lot of girls emotions, but normally he could under stand hers.

" He just scared me! I didn't know what to do for a minuet. Baby, what if he tells you Mom. What if he takes mattes in his own hands. What if he knows Dwayne. What if she wont ever let me see you again or the opposite." She said sadly and nervously with a tear running down her check. He wiped it away with his right thumb.

He pulled her into his hot and sweaty (a/n: ohh.. sweaty zero nothing could get better! sweat!) chest and said " He wont! Baby doll trust me he wont! Even if he dose we will still be together I love you way to much to let you go! Together until the end baby! I'm never going to let you go." He said picking her up and sitting her down facing him on his lap, so he could kiss her on her lips easier. She put her arms around his neck.

"Thanks!" She said to him in between a normal kiss and a French.

He stopped making out with each other. "What did I do to deserve a thanks?" He asked winded from not breathing while kissing.

" You were just their and I love you!" She said to him leaning back in to kiss him. They made out for a long time, their phones both went off like 7 times but they didn't even bother to pick them up. Both still tired they both laid down to fall asleep, even though they both couldn't because they kept kissing each other spontaneously. Long and slow, was the way they always kissed each other. He stroked her back until she fell asleep. He fell asleep soon after.

" Ring!" His house phone rang! He sat up instantly sweaty and hot from being under burning sheets in the summer. He got up from under them and looked on the caller id. It was Stanley.

" Hey man what's up?" hector asked.

" Nothing man, what did you do last night. D-tent called like 12 times and we even came over and rang the door bell, no one answered but you were their. I heard the TV. on! What were you watching it sounded like a porno or something!" Stanley said, Zero blushed knowing it wasn't even TV.

" O sorry, me and tiny were doing something!" Hector said back.

" What were you two doing?" he asked.

" Man, can you keep a secret? Wait come over to my house alone and I will tell you!" hector said throwing on his pants.

" Alright, knows ones over here any way!" Stanley said hanging up the phone and running in the rain over to his best friends house. Zero answered the door and brought Stanley up to his room.

" Man, you fucked her last night?" Stanley ask him!

" Yeah!" He said softly.

" Are you serious! You hit home base with a girl?" Stanley said back quietly so she would stay asleep.

" She's not just a girl! She's is the one for me! She's my girl!" hector said walking over to her, he sat next to her and gave her a kiss. " Stanley I'll talk to you tomorrow! If you tell anyone though! I will beat you ass!"

" You can trust me man! don't worry!" Stanley said back and walked out of his house. Tiny woke up when she heard the door slam.

" What was that?" She asked curiously.

" Just thunder!" Zero said lying back. He didn't want her to know he already told someone.

" O, come back to sleep!" She said grabbing his hand! She look at his handsome face.

" Ok!" He said willingly taking off his jeans so he was just back in his boxers. He pulled up to covers a little bit just enough so he could slip in. He jumped into his bed and pulled his girl close to him. " I love you!"

" I love you too!" she said back and they both drifted back to sleep, her head on his chest and his big smile on his princely face.

* * *

a/n: awww.. How sweet! Well yeah… I got to go run down my hall and yell undies! Mmmwwwwaaaaaahhhhhhhaaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaahahahahahahaha….. RR DAMN IT! 


	14. OVER? WHAT?

a/n: ok heads up for this chappie… they are still asleep… still no power.. And phones are all dead all around every where….. Ok well someone unexpected drops by…. Read to find out…

" Hector! Man, what the hell did y'all do dawg?" Squid said with the rest of d-tent around but Stanley. They were both now dressed and showered but they still had cloths laying all around.

" Nothing! Why?" Hector asked, sitting up scratching his head. Tiny readjusted her self since he let go of her.

" O, I was about to say, if you banged a girl before any of us. Well, I think I would probably have to cut one of you lil friends off! But any way. Just asking, and why is your room so damn messy?" X asked. D-tent was standing behind him in a clutter, looking at the dark floor. Their still wasn't power but the rain stopped for a while and their was a shadow that reflected on the floor.

" Cause I haven't cleaned it, I've been busy. Why y'all here any way?" He asked while stretching. He grabbed one of her hands under the blankets and laced them both together.

" I don't know we was passing your house and diced to stop bye. You know you should lock you back door more often!" Magnet said before X could say anything.

" Well we have to go! Bye Zero!" Zigzag said creepily. They all turned around and left. Leaving Zero and Tiny all alone. Zero looked at the clock and saw it was 5:00 that day.

" Honey! Baby wake up! Its really late." Zero said sweetly stroking her smooth as silk face. She sat up slowly but then laid back down instantly. " What's wrong?" he said stroking her warm face again.

" I'm just a little dizzy and light headed, its probably not having anything to eat for a while or drink. I'm fine, don't worry about me!" She said back sitting back up slowly.

" I'm always going to worry about you when you don't feel good! I have to, I love you too much! You want something to drink or eat?" He said moving her on top of his lap. He gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

" Water would be good!" She said back taking him up on his offer.

" Alright!" He said taking her off his lap and going in his bathroom to get a cup and fill it up with water.

" Here!" He handed it to her, she drank the whole thing. " You feeling better?"

" Yeah! You know what?" She said back to him with a small smile on her face.

" What?" He said back.

" If I didn't have you I don't think I would be alive right now!" She said reaching for his hand again. He smiled at her and hugged her.

" V-vvvvvvvvv" Her phone started to vibrate. She got off his lap to go and answer it.

" Hello?" She said answering it.

" Hi! Is this Katie?" A unknown person asked.

" Yes, who be calling?" She asked.

" I'm sorry dear my name is Dr. Mentis and I am calling to tell you some bad news!"

" umm, ok?"

" Your father, Dwayne, he got in a car accident earlier today and he is in the hospital. He is still alive and since he is a very strong man is will be fine but there is still a 10 chance of him not living. Well I just wanted to let you know and I am so sorry!" The man said to her. She hung up her phone and walked out of the room. She was wearing some of hectors basketball shorts and a now white wife beater with still her black bra under it. It started to rain again. She walked out of the room and then ran out side. Zero got up and followed her to try to find out what was wrong.

" Tiny!" Hector yelled running down the stairs after her. He herd her slam the door. He put on his leather coat and went out side in the pouring rain. " Honey what's wrong?"

He grabbed her arm and flung her into his chest. She started to sob. He rubbed her back and just let her cry. He still didn't know what was wrong but if she was crying that bad it must have been something horrible.

" Dwayne got in a car accident!" She mumbled out through sniffs.

" Baby! I'm so sorry!" He said. They were both drenched, you could also see the black through the white since she was wet. He picked her up and they both sat on the ground in the rain. She was still crying. " It's goanna be ok!"

" How do you know? That will be the next person I will lose I don't need another person I care about to leave me!" She said going into hysterics. He stopped rubbing her back and took both of his hands off of her. He leaned back.

" I know what your going through!" He said.

" NO YOU DON'T!" She said in total hysterics. " YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE! IF YOU DID I AM SURE YOU PROBABELY WOULD OF HELPED ME THEN! BUT YOU DON'T SO WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CARE!" She got off of his lap. " WHY DO YOU EVEN LIKE ME? I MEAN I AM JUST A STUPID BROKEN DOWN TEENAGER! KNOWONE'S EVER LOVED ME! HOW CAN YOU! WHY ARE YOU DIFFERENT FROM EVERY ONE ELSE! I JUST DON'T UNDER STAND!"

" TINY!" He said standing up like she was. " I JUST DO! IF YOU DOTN EVEN WANT ME TOO THEN I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE! JUST TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME WITH YOU! IF YOU DON'T I WILL ALWAYS BE THEIR! BUT… GOD NEVER MIND!" He said kicking through a puddle.

" GOD… I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY EVERYONE I EVER CARED ABOUT ALWAYS GETS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! SOONER OR LATER YOU WILL PROBLY END UP OUTA MY LIFE TOO!" She said looking down at the wet ground. Stanley came outside from all the yelling. Both neighbors were fighting. Tiny and Zero, and his other neighbors were fighting too.

" YEAH WELL IF YOU KEEP THINKIN DOWN ON YOUR SELF IT WILL!" He yelled back. D-tent was passing again, they stopped in front of his yard and stared.

" OK… SO NOW YOUR SAYIN THAT I THINK DOWN ON MY SELF? YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR NOT WORTH IT.. ALL THE DAMN DRAMA AND STRESS!" She yelled then turned around!

" O OK… SO I BRING DRAMA AND STRESS? YOU FUCKIN DO I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" He yelled back.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY! I FUCKIN KNOW YOUR NOT TALKIN TO ME RIGHT.. CAUSE BOY I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS!" She yelled back putting her hair back into a pony tail and then cracked her knuckles.

" WAIT… EXCUSSE ME MISS UMMM… ( PUTS A STUPID LOOK ON HIM FACE LIKE HE WAS THINKING REALLY HARD AND SCRATCHS HIS HEAD.. A/N: YOU KNOW A STUPID PERSON!) YOU THINK I AM SCARED OF YOU?" He said back. D-tents jaws drop.

" THAT'S IT I CANT TAKE THIS SHIT ANY MORE!" She started to walk out.

" That's right girl know one messes with d-tent girl.. Keep walking!" X-ray said.

She turned around and faced X-ray. She smiled at him. " Are you just asking for it? Cause I will happily give it to you!"

" If you want to fight sure bring it on bitch!" He said. Right after she said that she turned around then sprung back and hit him really hard causing him to pass out on to the floor. She took one last look at Zero and left.

A/N: YOU KNOW WHAT… X-RAY BEFORE HOLES GUEST STARED ON EVEN STEVENS FOR A WHILE SO HE MEAT SHIA BEFORE HOLES… JUSS WANTED YALL TO KNO… O SHIT THEY BROKE UP… O HELL KNOW! I THINK I AM GOING TO CRY! NOT.. LOL… BAD SHIT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.. YOU WILL WANT TO STAY TUNED… WELL AGAIN AND AGAIN.. WELL NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE… KATIE AND KHLEO SHOW!

KHLEO: HEY HEY HEY YALL WUDD UP DOE?

KATIE: HEY ITS YOUR SEXY LIL PUNK.. YALL WANT TO HEAR THE GOSSIP NOW?

CROUD: HELL YEAH!

KATIE: OK HERE ARE BREAK UPS AND MAKE UPS… WELL FIRST OFF KHLEO AND KATIE ALMOST BROKE UP THIS WEEK BUT THEY MADE UP! NOW FOR THE BREAK UPS… TINY AND ZERO WOW HARSH.. SAD I THINK I AM ABOUT TO CRY OVER THAT ONE..

KHLEO: NOW DO YALL WANNA HEAD ABOUT THE FIGHTS?

CROUD: WHHHOOOOOOOOOOO

KHLEO: WELL TINY AND ZERO FAUGHT BUT THEIR WAS KNOW SWINGS JUST WORD VOMIT.. WELL NOW FOR DA REAL FIGHTS TINY AND X-RAY.. OWW.. O YEAH ONE MORE ZERO AND RICH.. WOW THAT WAS A BIG ONE..

KATIE: NOW ARE YALL READY FOR THE BIG ONE? WHO WAS ON TOP OF THEY LOVA THIS WEEK AND WHO WASN'T?

CROUD: WHOOO..

SPIFIC GUY IN DA CROUD: TAKE IT OFF KATIE!

KHLEO: ONLY FOR ME… STOP WITH THE HORMONES.. AND CALM DOWN YOU AND YOU BOYS…….

KATIE: THANK YOU BABY.. ( KISSES ) WELL FIRST LETS START OUT WITH PEOPLE THAT WERNT.. KATIE AND KHLEO… TOO BAD.. BUT NOW PEOPLE THAT WERE.. WELL SOME UNKOWN FACTS.. ZEROS MOMS BACK IN TOWN AND SHE WAS WELL "RINDING HER MAN PONY" AKA RICH.. O YEAH AND ZERO AND TINY.. LET ME JUST TELL YOU THAT WAS A HOT HOT HOT ONE.. I WAS SURPRISED SHE ACAULATE DID IT WITH HIM… WOW..

KHLEO: WELL THAT'S THE END OF OUR SHOW!

KATIE: UNDIES!

KHLEO: (COVERS KATIES MOUTH) PEACE AND LOVE TO Y'ALL!

KATIE: UNDIES! BYE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… I RULE THE WORLD… YOU CAN ALL SUCK MY BALLS… BUT LET ME GROW SOME FIRST!


	15. almost dead or wishing?

a/n: BY THE WAY IF YOUR DOWN AND BLUE SING THIS SONG TO MAKE A BETTER DAY COME TRUE!

If your Horny, lets do it, ride it, my pony, my saddle waiting, come and jump on it!

__

" Why did you do that! You know your going to want him back! You dumb ass! God damn it why weren't you using you head!" Tiny said under her breath, talking to herself. She was on her way to the hospital. _" Damn I should have rembered to get my stuff! Man I gotta lose some weight… Now I understand why imma so damn slow! Tiny why didn't you use your head about what you just did! he could be all you have! You stupid hoe!" _ Tiny said to her self again, just to put her self down.

" I am so lonely, I have no body to call my own!" Her phone when off. She looked at the caller id and saw it was the hospital. " Yello?"

" Hi dear, remember me! The doctor that called you earlier! I just wanted to give you a update on your father! Well, Dwayne's not doing so well! But, if you want to see him visiting hours are over today so you will have to stop by tomorrow! I am so sorry!"

" O, well, thanks!" She said as a tear fell out of her eye. " Bye!" She hung up her phone. She turned around to face the way she would have had to be going for home. She breathed in heavily and ran for about 10 minuets. Then she heard someone's voice that she didn't want to hear at all… X-Ray.

" Yo, lil girl! Why is you crying? I know you may have just lost one person you really liked but that don't mean shit, so since you punched me I am going to punch you back… Now! Come on bitch! You looked like you were having fun when you punched me so now I am going to have fun punching you too!" X-Ray said with a large smile on his face hitting his fist against his open hand coming closer to her. " Ok, lil girl you ready for you doomed day? Cause it today!" X-ray came close to her and started to beat her up. She didn't move nor flinch she just stood their like a bump on a log. They were beating her up right out side of Zeros house. X-ray stopped during his jumping time. He took one disgusted look at her and puncher he lights out.

She sat their, looking like she was life less. Zero didn't even know about the fight that went down right in front of his house. He went out to get the mail and saw her sitting their drenched from rain and blood. Zero still had feeling for her, the kind you could never erase.

" Oh my god!" He jumped back. He dropped the mail he was getting and went over to her. He lifted up one eyelid to see that she was knocked out. He took a sigh in relief and picked her up. He brought her into his house and laid her on his couch sitting on the third cushion with her taking up the first and half of the second. He change her out of a dripping wet shirt into a dry one, he changed her pants and gave her some dry ones. He went into his room and pulled off the just out of the dryer blanket and, put it over her.

" Cough" Zero heard a little cough from her. He put the pillow and the TV box he had on his lap on the floor got up and knelled in front of her. " W-what happened? What am I doing here?"

" Shh! don't say anything, I'll explain it to you later. Do you need anything?" He said stroking her hair back then stopped because he forgot they have broken up.

" Can you tell me now?" She said confussed.

" Can we talk about us first?" He said back. " I still love you! And, I don't think I can live with out you in my life. I never meant any thing rude I have ever said to you! It was all a stupid lie!"

" Same here! I wish I would have listened to you! Maybe I wouldn't be happy that I am hurt!" She said back.

" What, What do you mean by that?" Zero said not in a understanding way, he doesn't like to see her hurt and be happy at the same time.

" Never mind I don't remember can I go back to sleep now?" She asked back to him with the deepest look on her pale face.

He put on a fake smile and whispered in her ear " Yeah, go to sleep we'll talk later!" He brushed his hand down her smooth as silk cheek and got up.

" Wait!" she said faintly while he was walking away.

" What you need?" He replied.

" Will you stay here until I fall asleep?" She said with a confussed look on her face.

" Of course! Imma be there in a minuet!" He said smiling and putting down a glass of water he had in his hand while he walked over to her. He smiled and grabbed her hand and stared into her deep eyes until she fell into a deep sleep.

Ok.. I don't know who cares but this is the last chappie unless people E-MAIL ME.. Not in reviews… but still review… know one reads my stories a lot NE more so unless u e-mail me, imma not update.. Here's my or im me on yahoo sometimes Im on SQUID2003 and if u want my aol… e-mail me!


	16. Pleasure I'm home!

A/N: THIS IS A VERY HOT CHAPPIE! DISCRIPTION WILL BE GRAFFIC, IF YOUR NOT A LIL FREAK YOU MAY WANT TO SKIP SOME OF THIS CHAPPIE!

* * *

" Mmmmmmmmm!" Tiny said while she stretched. Zero was still holding her hand, he also drifted off to sleep. He had his head tipped to the side sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. She made a smooth movement and moved down to the floor with him. He had him lay back slowly, and cuddled up into his chest. And feel asleep again.

" Tiny!" He said rubbing her back. " Wake up!" He said giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

" Huh?" She said pushing up against his chest.

" Morning babe!" He said short of breath, from her cutting off his breathing.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to make you short of breath. I didn't realize where I put my hand!" She said.

" Its okay baby! I don't mine! Don't worry!" He said and kissed her on the head. He smiled she laid back down on his chest. He put his hands on her back.

" Ring, ring, ring!" His house phone rang. He picked her up when he got up and carried her like a baby to the phone.

" Hello?" He said.

" Hector man what's up?" It was Stanley.

" Nothing man just chillin with my baby girl. You?" He questioned.

" O, same here! You wanna chill at my house for a while or something?" Stanley asked.

" Who's over there?" Zero asked.

" Me, my girl, and if you guys come you and your girl!"

" Okay, we'll be there in a few minuets!"

" Alright man, see you in a few!"

" Peace!" Zero said and then hung up the phone.

" You up to going over to Stanley's?" Zero said asking his girlfriend that was in his arms.

" Sure!" She said putting her arms around his neck for support.

They went over to Stanley's, Stanley and his girl looked over at the young couple and smiled!

" Hey guys!" Stanley said with a large smile on his face.

" Fine" Zero responded. " How have you guys been!"

" We've been good!" Stanley replied, " Eh, Tiny what happened?" Stanley said, not knowing that she got beat up by X-ray. She had no idea that her face was all cut up and she had a black eye from what X-ray did.

Her large almond shaped eyes widened. "What!" She said in shock. "What do you mean?"

Zero took her hand and turned her around and whispered that X-ray really messed her up. Her body trembled. _How could he have not told me before we come? I probably look so ugly that he doesn't even want to look at me! _She thought to her self, she bit down on her lower lip to hold in tears.

" X-ray" Zero answered for her.

" Really! Damn he jacked her up!" Stanley said like she wasn't even there. " I mean fuck, I don't think I've ever seen someone with a black eye, and all of her face cut up! I mean wow!" Stanley covered his mouth, realizing hearing all of this was causing her pain.

She broke free from Zeros arms, and ran to the door, Zero followed her. " Hun!" Zero yelled chasing after her. He finally caught up and grabbed her. She tried as hard as she could to break free of his hold, but she was so weak from being hurt that she couldn't. Zero flung her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her small body. Her body trembled as a tears flood from her face, it looked like small rain drops falling into a dirty river. " It's okay baby girl, your still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!" Zero said to her lovingly. " Don't worry about what Stanley said, he didn't realize that I didn't tell you! I didn't want you to feel down or anything, I know I probably should have told you that! I'm so so so sorry! Baby you know I didn't want to hurt your or anything so I thought telling you would have been a bad idea!"

" Yea, well you should have now I just feel worse! You could have at least said baby you look horrible today!" She yelled shakily from crying into his chest.

" Baby you don't look ugly at all! Your gorgeous!"

" Cut the crap Hector!"

" Baby you still do! Why don't you listen to me! You know I would never lie to you!" Zero said holding on to her so tight, that she could have been rapped up into a package.

" You probably don't love me anymore any way!"

" Honey, cuts will fade, but my love for you never will!" Zero said rocking her back and forth. She looked up at his handsome face, he put on a smile for her. She smiled back, he picked her up and carried her back to his house. Zero laid down on the couch with her still holding her on top of him. They stared into each others eyes.

Tiny bent down and started to kiss him, he kissed back. She started to kiss on his neck, which he loved. She went back up to his lips and kissed his juicy lips. She was unbuttoning his shirt, while his hands stayed on her back. She opened his shirt and put on hand on his chest and slowly ran it down his strong torso. He jumped from pleasure, and stuck his luscious tong into her mouth and massaged her tong with his.

He put one of his hands up the back of her shirt, and used the other hand to lift off her shirt. They stopped making out so he could remove her shirt. She had on a red lace a silk bra. They stared into each others deep eyes for a few more seconds, then he moved forward and kissed her lips yummy lips.

She unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and rubbed his huge partner that was still in his pants. He threw his head back and breathed out heavily. He lifted his head back up and started to slowly French kiss the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He used one hand to hold her up while his other hand undid her bra strap, reviled her large chest. ( A/N: DON'T LISTEN TO KINKY MUSIC WHEN YOUR WRITING OR YOU'LL HAVE A CHAPPIE WITH SEX IN IT! GOD! I THINK I NEED TO TURN OFF MY CD PLAYER!) Zero held her close so he could feel her chest moving with his when she would breath. He took his shirt completely off. She was moving down to his pants and started to pull them off, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a condom. She slipped them all the way off and kissed his chest down to his stomach. Zero picked her up and sat her on his stomach and put on his condom while they kissed behind her. He was already hard, it slipped on fast from it being moist and from him Cumming a little. He let her go and she kissed his chest down to his dick which was already out. She started to lick the top ( Remember this is all new to her) and rub the rest up and down. She did this for a while, she listened to him moan and moan over and over again. He picked grabbed her and pulled her up and put her under him.

He kissed her chest, and kissed down the center of the body. He took off the pants she was wearing, and kissed the top of her underwear. He started moving down, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back up. He gave her a weird look and stated kissing her. He pulled off her panties while kissing her. He slipped his member into her causing her scream out in pleasure.

He slid it in and out of her. She put her hand on his chest, dug her nails into his chest and moaned. He flipped it over so she was on top and he was laying down. She started to grind on him causing him to moan. She started to hip roll on him, and he yelled out in erotic delight. She moaned from feeling the ridges of his dick rub up against her. She looked down at him and saw he had his eyes closed and he had a smile on his face.

He had her lay on her side while he laid on his. He stuck his dick back into her bunny. (A/N: I don't like any of the other words for a woman's lower part) He rolled his body and pushed his dick in really hard, she screamed from pure bliss. He kept doing that until she reached a point of having a orgasm. He didn't move for a few moments letting the two of them catch there breath. (a/n: oh nanana I'm so horny!) He started to do it again. Her body twitched from hitting a spot that made everything feel even more pleasurable. She smiled and put her head down, and bit on her bottom lip. He moved her in a say so that he would be on top. He moved his member in and out of her bunny nice really slow. (a/n: I JUST WANNA TAKE IT NICE AND SLOW)

" My, my, my!" She screamed out from desire. " Hector" She moaned. He stopped. He was really tired and so was she. Her voice was almost gone. He laid back on his side with his member still in her bunny. He grabbed a blanket and covered them. He put his arm around her, and they fell asleep!

* * *

The morning after

* * *

" Baby." Hector awoke to her sweet voice whispering in his ear. He smiled at her, she smiled back. He gave her a little kiss. In her eyes there was a look of fear or pain, he couldn't tell.

" Whats wrong?" He asked.

" Nothing, just a little sore!" She replied.

He gave her a kiss. " I'm sorry baby, can I do anything to make it better?" He asked

" Nope!" She said giving him a kiss. " I'm still tired!"

" So am I!" He replied, they fucked most of the night away. " Lets sleep!" He said scratching her back. He put his arm around her.

" Ring, Ring, Ring!" The phone went off. They were both to tired to get it. So it went into the answering machine.

" Hey Hector sweetie! Its Mom, I'm about 5 minuets away from home! I'll be there in a little bit! Cant wait to see you! Love you honey! Bye!" It was Hectors Mom! Hector and Tiny both got right up and put the rest of there cloths on. ( They put some on last night) Hector disinfected the couch just to make sure. They cleaned really fast and air freshened everything. Then they sat back down on the couch, and poped in a movie to make everything seem fine. He got up and erased the message, to make it seem like he heard nothing.

" Hector honey I'm home!" Hectors Mom yelled as she walked in the door.

" MOM!" He said getting up and going to give her a hug. " Mom my girlfriend is over I hope you don't mind!"

" Nope I don't, I would love to meet her! Where is she!" His Mom asked. He went over to close the door but was stopped by a foot being put in the way of it closing he opened it and looked out. It was his Mom's boyfriend. Rich.

" Hey my favioret son in law!" Rich said.

" I aint your son in law!" He said back rudily.

" You will be in a week!" Rich said back.

" Honey introduce me to your girlfriend!" He looked over at Rich who grabbed his Moms hand.

" Mom this is my Girlfriend, Katie, but she goes by Tiny!" Zero said.

" Hi!" She said shyly.

" Nice to meet you!" Rich said.

" Yes dear I hope you made sure Hector was a good boy!" His Mom said. Zero rolled his eyes.

" Yes, he was a very good boy!" She said with a giggle. Well honey we will be upstairs if you want us!

" Okay! Love you Mom!" He said. But it was already too late as they were half way upstairs.

" EW, I hate him and I don't even want to think about what they might be doing up there!" Zero said.

" Honey calm down and sit down with me! I'll make it all better!" She said with a smile, as he walked over.

* * *

a/n: leave a review! 


	17. Blah

A/N: YES I'M STILL A VIRGIN! 

Zero's mom and soon to be Rich went back to his house. They left the two alone, it was the morning after his mom came home. They were asleep on the couch.

" Tiny honey? Baby doll wake up!" Zero said shaking her slightly.

She sat up dryly and rubbed some sleep out of her eyes. " Huh?" She mumbled.

" Morning baby! How are you doing to day?" He asked while rubbing his nose.

" Alright, I guess. Did anyone call about Dwayne?" Tiny said sadly in concern.

" Nope, not yet. Don't worry he's a strong man he'll be fine!" He said confident. Zero thought in the back of his head that something had to be wrong with her. Her usual color skin was now as pale as if she had just seen a ghost. Her eyes looked larger and in fright, and her temperature had to be high because she was burning up. 

He moved a bit and then looked into her larger then normal eyes. " Are you sure your feeling okay, I mean you dong look so good."

" I'm fine just kind of dizzy, but other then that I'm fine." She said shakily.

" You sure?" He asked.

" Yes, I'm fine!" She said short tempered. " Or maybe not." She said sitting up grabbing her stomach. She got up slowly and walked zigzagged to the bath room, shut the door, locked it, and up-chucked a bit.

" Honey you need any help?" Zero asked knocking on the door.

" No, but." She paused and threw up.

" But what?" He asked worried.

" I- I think I'm pregnant." She said.

" What! No you cant be its impossible!" He said.

" Nothing 's impossible Z!" She said before up-chucking again. (A/N: up chuck I like that word)

" How we used a rubber!" He said not believing what he was hearing.

" I don't know maybe it busted or something!" She said flushing the toilet which she was hanging over.

" I don't think it did! You want me to go get a Prego test or something?" He suggested.

" If you got one!" she said while washing her face.

" I think my Mom do, hold up!" He said while running up stairs. He franticly looked around in his Moms bathroom. He found one and ran back down stairs.

" Here found one!" He said through the door. She stuck her small hand out and he placed it down in it.

Zero walked pased for a while. Then yelled " You done yet?"

" No, I don't even know what the hell I'm doing!" She answered him.

" Then read the god damn directions!" He yelled again loosing his temper.

" I am hold on!" She yelled back furiously.

5 minuets went bye, then 10, all the way to a hour went bye. Zero sat down and put his head back worriedly. He thought to him self, " Man I cant have a kid, I'm still so damn young." and " Man if I got her pregnant, I don't think I could live with my self."

" Z?" He heard a little voice to his right. He lifted his head up and saw her shaking.

" Yeah? What it say? You okay?" He said asking too many questions in a row.

" Well." She said

" Well?" He said impatiently. " what did it say!"

" It said……"

A/n: You want more? Is the suspense killing you? If you review then you shall get more.


	18. Chapter 18

a/n: Really short chappie but there is alot of drama! so here it is people.. review! ok!

" I'm pregnant" She said falling to her knees and Zero put his head down to his knees. They both started to sob. Zero got up and walked over to his newly pregnant girlfriend. He grabbed her and put her onto his lap and held her while she shaked and sobbed. " What am I going to do?"

" I don't know, what ever we need to do!" He said as he rocked her back and forth and kissed her slightly. " Do you…Wanna have our kid?"

" When you phrase it as our kid, yes I do. But other wise no! Honey I cant have a kid, Dwayne would kill me and I don't think I would live through it." She said between sobs.

" Its your decision.. I don't want to have a child right now either! Babe, you need to know how much I love you! And I would never leave your side!"

" I know and its times like this when I really need you!" She said looking up at the man that impregnated her. " I just cant believe why us! I mean we always used a condom! I'm almost positive! And if we didn't then I guess I didn't think of what could have happened! And now that it did happen I could just kill my self!"

" Baby don't say that! Where in this together! Don't worry, Honey were goanna get through this! Hand in hand! I'll never let you go!"

" Sure you don't have to worry! I cant have this kid! I don't think I'm even physically able to have this kid! I WANNA GET RID OF IT NOW!" She said going into hysterics.

" Baby calm down!"

" HELL NO YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN! I WISH I NEVER WOULD HAVE MET YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" She said going crazy getting off his lap pacing back and forth.

She started for the door, Zero got up and grabbed her into his arms and even though she tried to swing he wouldn't let go.

" LET ME GO!" She screamed!

" No honey you cant walk out like this. We need to both calm down and talk about this. Then if you wanna get rid of it then you can and I'll be right there with you. But right now you need to sit down breath and calm down! Damn Tiny what the hell! I don't know why you wanna leave like this, let the world know what we did, where are you goanna go home, I don't think so because of Dwayne!" He shouted taking over the conversation.

" Dwayne's still in the hospital!" She said sitting down

Zero walked over to her side, " Baby, I forgot I'm sorry!"

" It doesn't matter any more! I'm not having this kid I decided right now! Ok! I wanna have a abortion right now!" She said wrapping her small arms around his body!

" Okay, lets go!" He said.

A/n sorry bout how short.


	19. Chapter 19

" Are you sure?" Zero managed to squeeze out, not wanting to get rid of there baby that they had made together in a pleasurable moment. Just to let it go like that just didn't seem right to him, he just couldn't let that fact leave him.

" Yes! I don't want anything to do with it!"

When all of toughs came out of her mouth Zero felt like a spear came in and ripped his heart out of his chest and was cut into a million peaces. " What do you mean you don't want anything to do with it? Do you despise me? Would you rather kill me then our kid, that we made together? Do you want to completely forget about our mistake? And not want any thing with it!" Zero said hurtfully with tears building up in his eyes, while his heart sank.

" I don't hate you, I just cant think of having a kid right now! When I say I don't want anything to do with it I don't mean because of you! I mean because I'm not ready and I don't to have to worry about it! Its nothing like that! I love you, I would never want to leave you! I would never be able to forget about your mistake-"

"MY MISTAKE!" Zero said cutting her off in rage.

" Well you were the one that forgot the condom!"

" OKAY NOW ITS ALL MY FAULT!"

" No, forget it!"

" I'll put up no resistance

I want to stay the distance

I've got an itch to scratch

I need assistance

Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me

I wanna be dirty

Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me

Creature of the night

Then if anything grows

While you pose

I'll oil you up

And rub you down"

" What!"

" That's what was running through my mind just a second ago, you know. Something you wanted, I know you did! That's why I didn't stop when you were screaming MORE BABY, DO ME FASTER! That's why I you kept me going. T-that's why I forgot about the condom! I was as caught up as you were, and you know you felt the same!"

She looked down, and didn't lift up her head for a while. The couple sat across from each other now! They sat in silence for as long as they could, until she went over to him and cuddle up into his arms. "I'm sorry!" She said.

" Don't worry! Well get rid of it! ASAP! I promise I'll hold your hand the whole time! And you know when its done there's no turning back! Just me and you nothing to be scared of! Its up to you! I love you baby! As much as I need air, I need you!"

She moved her head closer into his chest, and listened to his heart, felt him take large calming breaths, hearing his heart beat and feeling his chest rise and fall calmed her down enough to think about how much this is effecting him. Not only did he might want there kid, how much she wanted it. She still didn't want to think about being so young and having a kid. She had no other choice then to go and get an abortion.

He laid back carefully and put both arms around her small body, while he placed on hand on her small stomach. " I cant believe I forgot one little thing that can make such a big difference!"

" Don't beat your self up about it! Please! I need someone to lean on right now! I don't want to think right now! I just want to either sleep or die! I just don't want to be in this situation!"

" Neither do I sweet heart neither do I!" He said the woman that would be having his child a kiss the top of her head. Ryan, was the name that kept running through his mind, Ryan was the name they both always liked. Ryan would have been there kids name, thinking on that one thing he didn't realize that they had both drifted off to sleep.

Zeros dream!

" Ryan come here sweetie!" Zero yelled to there baby girl that was sitting on there bed watching sponge bob.

" Yea, Daddy!" She sang as sweetly as a angel.

" How many times have I told you I don't want you watching that show!"

" Daddy but I-I'm this many!" She said showing four little fingers sticking up to show how old she was.

" I know your that many!" He said picking her up and placing her on his lap. " But I still don't want you to watch it!"

" When is Mommy coming home?"

" Her class should be over soon! Any time now! Hopefully class wont run over and you'll be stuck with Daddy!"

" Your not that bad!" She said giving Zero a kiss, and then got off his lap and went back to sponge bob.

He rolled his eyes and went back to his homework. A 10 page paper due in two days on life of lawyers. He was going into law, something that he always wanted to do.

" Hey my favorite people in the world!" Tiny said as she walked in from a tiring day of classes!

" Hey baby!" Zero said rolling from the desk to Tiny and giving her a kiss.

" EWWWW! Mommy, Daddy that's nasty!" Ryan said, they both looked at her a laughed.

" How was your day?" Zero said.

" Tiring! Yours? Did you get any work done?" She said back.

" Yea, 5 out of 10! 5 more to go! Other then that things were great!"

" That's good!"

End…

" Zero!" Tiny said tapping on his chest.

" Huh!" He said sitting up.

" Your Mom's home! So I wanted to make it look like nothing was going on!"

" Okay! Hey baby!"

" Yea?"

" I love you!"

" I love you too! And tomorrow! Me, you abortion center right!"

" Right! Just come over here first!" He said hiding his pain but really he had a major sting in him. He couldn't think of a child leaving them just because someone isn't ready. There's always time for someone to get ready but maybe not. He was dying to know the real reason why she wasn't ready when he knew there was another reason somewhere hidden deep down inside that would take a lot to get out of her. It may take hours, days, years, or centuries! But what ever it was, he was going to find out and help her through it! He was determined! He wasn't goanna let any of this bring them down! He was going to make the best of not having the kid and nothing! When he thought of not have the kid that he had dreamed of it made him teary eyed, wanting to cry, but he held it in, and wouldn't let it out! He wasn't going to! He just kept reminding him self about how much he loved her. He would never let her down, and would always be there for her!

" Okay, I'll be here!" She said holding her real emoting in. The one thing that she was scared to tell him, she didn't want him to know it. She was more scared then ever to let him know. She cuddled up into him a little bit more so she would know that he was there for her. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer rubbing her back up and down comforting her. Something that he knew she loved a lot, something that made her feel really good! He gave her a little kiss and turned on the TV.

" Great!" He said as his Mother started to walk through the door said that his Mom walked in the door! "Great!" He repeated again to pretend to be happy about her having and abortion. Ever though it killed him it wasn't going to keep him down, he was goanna fight it as hard as he could. He wasn't goanna let one little thing that could have been a great life changing experience, but he just let it go as of know and focused on what was on TV.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry its been so long since I've updated. I've been crazy busy! But I'll try to update more! I need ideas! But right now I'm good. But yup yup yup! Review plz… Umm…. Yea…. No flames plz! If your goanna flame then don't press the review button! Things are hard now! I don't need more hate!

Peace love happiness and all that shit!

K.T.


End file.
